The present invention relates generally to a chair apparatus and specifically to a chair incorporating an exercising apparatus therein, which can be used indoors and outdoors.
In recent years, the trend to urbanization and mechanization of our society has been a factor in decreasing the amount of exercise in which society members engage. Physician and fitness experts nowadays are concerned with good health and a regular program of physical exercise for all ages. This problem is acute for the urban dweller residing in limited space areas and the elderly also facing these various problems. In an effort to provide home facilities to overcome lack of exercise area and provide an affordable means of obtaining a positive program of exercise activities, various knockdown and collapsible exercising devices have been introduced.
Most prior art devices have not been satisfactory in that collapsible devices must be stored to of sight and devices which store the exercise apparatus are bulky or cumbersome.
The present invention is directed toward a chair which can be used indoors for relaxing and also outdoors in a patio area, backyard or porch, and in which the individual can perform an exercise program while sitting in the chair watching television, listening to music, etc.
Typical prior U.S. patents can be seen in the Levine et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,603, for an exercising machine which is foldable and usable outdoors. It mainly consists of a tubular apparatus in which the main exercising element is a crank which can be used primarily for leg and arm exercises. The Wentz patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,777, shows an exercising apparatus with a pedaling device used in conjunction with a chair. The seated individual positions the apparatus at a desired distance in front of the chair and engages in a pedaling exercise. The Swartz patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,344, is for a body exerciser which is similar to the Levine et al. patent in that it is tubular, foldable and portable. It also includes a crank type exercise element as the Levine et al. patent, enabling the individual to engage in pedaling and arm cranking exercises. The Siloe patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,963, shows a chair type bicycle exercising device which is attached to a chair. Under the chair seat, the apparatus is mounted on a track and can be pulled forward by the seated individual desiring to engage in a pedaling exercise and then pushed back to be stored.
In contrast to these prior art devices, the present indoor/outdoor exercising chair is a conventional beach type lounge chair used indoors, on the patio and the seashore. It has several exercising devices incorporated into the back, arms, sides and a space beneath the chair seat for use by a seated individual without moving from the chair and for providing an exercise routine without leaving the chair, while watching television, listening to music or other entertainment, but which also serves as a portable foldable lounge chair before and after the exercise routine. It also serves as a convenient, affordable portable chair exercise apparatus easily transported to the seashore for exercising while sunning.